


A New Colleague

by Alphinss



Series: Self Inflicted Suffering; Writing Challange [9]
Category: Dexter (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Murder, Murderers, murder friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: A new lab tech starts working at the Miami Crime Lab. Dexter doesn’t think much of him. Not till he sees who he really is.





	A New Colleague

**Author's Note:**

> Another story where I'm just kind of like, what the fuck did I write.

  
A new member of the department. How tedious. Dexter looked out over the sea of people filling the room; shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Dexter supposed he would have to go out there. He had to appear normal. Well, try at least.

Dexter walked from his secure glass bubble, into the world of people and social interactions. Fantastic. It had only been a few months since Dexter had killed his own brother. His head was a mess and he was trying to discover who he truly was. He had Rita and whatever Lila was. He didn’t need anymore distractions.

“Dexter Morgan.” The man was shorter than most. He had messy hair and shocking green eyes. The man looked young.

The increase in homicides meant an increase in budget and so an increase in staffing. That was all that the young man was. Another set of hands to do menial labour.

Dexter’s outstretched hand was taken in the paler one. It was evident that the man had not been in Miami long. He was far too white for that.

“Harry Potter.” The young man smiled, with a nod. “Nice to meet you.”

Dexter nodded at the new member of the forensics department. He didn’t want to get involved. He would keep his distance as much as he could. New staff members were too much hassle. Dexter’s work was already under investigation. His life was a mess. He didn’t need anything else.

* * *

Dexter’s plan seemed to work for a week, maybe two, but with the amount of work that was piled on the department, it wasn’t too long before he inevitably had to talk to the man. Or that the man would talk to him. Although surprisingly work had not been the prerogative.

Lila had become more of a problem than a solution over the past few days. It had gone so far that Dexter had tried to have her banned from the building. But that had not stopped her from coming in. She had been using her flirting to its maximum. Dexter wished that she had never come into his life.

So, just after lunch, it wasn’t surprising that the woman had once again found her way to the forensics department. Yet, Dexter had been out when she had arrived. He therefore stepped out of the elevator to a scene that he had not not been expecting.

“He has said that he did not what to see you.” Potter was still a head shorter than the woman, but he stood his ground. “I think it best you leave.”

Lila scoffed at the smaller man. Dexter noted that their accents matched.

“I think you’re rather out of line.” Lila’s voice was snooty and entitled. Dexter really needed to think about getting rid of her. She really was throwing a spanner into the works.

“As are you. I believe it best that I escort you off the premises.”

Neither of them had noticed him, even as Dexter took a step closer.

“Oh will you and how do you plan to do that?” Lila was getting rather aggravated.

That wasn’t good. Dexter might have to intervene in the situation.

“I’ve warned you.” Dexter frowned at the voice. There was a clear threat there. Dexter had not expected it from the small man.

“A threat, how cute.” Lila was sneering at Potter.

“I’ll ask you once more. Will you leave or will you be escorted?” Potter’s voice was rather low and threatening now. His green eyes flashing.

“I won’t be doing either.”

That was all that it took. dexter saw a flash in the eyes as an arm shot out. It captured Lila’s wrist and twisted it behind her back. There was darkness there. Far greater than any that Dexter had ever seen in Lila. It was entrancing.

Lila’s body was twisted, so she was facing directly toward Dexter. Potter looked up, shocked to see the man before him, his mask slipping back into place in a blink. But the darkness was still there. It was dancing behind the green eyes, trying to hide. But Dexter didn’t know if he could let it.

Potter’s hand rapidly dropped from Lila’s wrist. Dexter found himself missing it, even with the implications that it held. Those hands that looked so delicate. Dexter wondered what they had done. What damage they had caused.

“Morgan” “Dexter”

The two spoke together. Dexter found himself far more drawn to the more masculine of the two. His eyes were pinned to Potter. What was his darkness? Dexter wanted to see more. Oh how desperately he wanted to see more. How beautiful he could become.

However his vision was blurred. Lila threw herself into his arms. How unpleasant. Dexter felt disgusted at the hands that clutched at his shirt.

“Lila” his voice was tinted with his distaste.

“Dexter, I need to talk to you. I…” Her voice was sickly sweet.

“You. need to leave Lila.”

“But Dexter…”

“Leave, Lila” Dexter nearly barked.

Lila’s eyes widened slightly at his tone.

“Fine” The woman spat out. She turned and left.

Dexter didn’t care. She wasn’t worthy of his time. All he could do was pin his eyes on Potter. The young man had a darkness in him that may even rival Dexter’s own. How many people had he killed? How much blood had coated his hands.

Dexter could only watch the lab coat covered back as the man retreated into the lab.

* * *

Dexter tried to talk to Potter for the next few days, which quickly turned into weeks. But the man always seemed to be busy. He always seemed to be working on something, going somewhere. Anything but giving Dexter the time of day.

Therefore it wasn’t surprising when the days turned into weeks and Dexter had bigger problems to deal with. He didn’t have time for a darkness in a person that didn’t wish to give him the time of day. No. He had Doakes. The man was chained up in a cabin in the woods. Dexter had to deal with that first.

So as Dexter pulled up to the cabin for the second time, supplies in his bag, he had not been expecting the very man to be waiting on the cabin steps.

“Potter” Dexter nearly choked as he saw the black hair and the perpetually pale skin.

“Evening Morgan”

The man didn’t stand up. He barely looked at the man before him. Instead he played with a piece of wood in his hands. It had ridges along it, bumpy and notched.

Dexter could say nothing. He was left gaping like a fish. How had he found him? Dexter had covered his tracks. There was no way that the man could have followed him.

“You seem to have a problem, Mr Morgan”

The green eyes seemed filled with humour, a small smile soon pulling at his lips.

Dexter’s gaze got impossibly wider. Who was this man? How was he here? Dexter felt utterly lost. The man was an utter enigma and somehow he knew. He knew about the man that Dexter had locked in the cabin. He knew and yet he seemed utterly calm.

“You need some help with it?” Green eyes were sparkling.

Dexter finally managed to regain his voice.

“Help?” he nearly croaked out. “What help?”

White teeth were visible as pink lips spread into the widest smile yet.

“Just a little magic.”

“Magic? What are you talking about?”

Dexter was confused. He didn’t like it when he was confused. The voices in his head were screaming at him. He was not used to feeling like this.

“Come on. I’ll show you.”

It was then that Potter stood up. The piece of wood was clutched in one hand and the other grabbed hold of Dexter’s hand. He pulled. Dexter could do nothing but be dragged along behind him. His head was scrambled.

The door was pushed open with ease. Dexter was sure that he had locked that door. There had been three locks. All gone. Where had they gone?

Doakes looked up as the pair entered. He shook at the bars of his cage. His eyes alight with a questioning fury.

“Potter?” the ex-cop barked. His voice sounded aggressive. But there was a question there as well.

“Oh, hello Doakes.” Potter smiled. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Potter, what…”

The man continued babbling on while Harry merely ignored him.

“It’ll only take a minute Morgan. Just watch.”

Dexter did just that. He could do nothing but watch as a red bolt of light shot from the wand and hit Doakes directly in the chest. The man crumpled to the floor. His body seemed to suddenly loose all consciousness. Dexter was sure the man would feel that when she woke up.

“What…” Once again Dexter was left without words. This was happening too often.

“Well, we can change his memories, easy peasy lemon squeezy. You just need to decide what you want him to believe.”

* * *

It was six weeks later and the office was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with Doakes still in custardy. The office was rather somber. Especially with Doakes admitting to everything. The fact that one of their own was admiring to a series of gruesome murders. That was hard on everyone.

“Morning Dex”

Harry was sitting on his lab bench, swinging his legs, as Dexter entered. How unsanitary.

“Good Morning Harry” Dexter tutted at the young man. “Get off the bench Harry.”

Harry jumped from the counter with a lopsided smile. He was so good at pretending. The darkness was there. It was there, but it was covered with layers of camouflage. Harry could smile and laugh, even as he plunged a knife into a heart. It was beautiful to watch.

“Rita invited you to dinner again.” Dexter tried to sound disinterested.

“Oh, Rita is it?” Harry teased.

“I’ll see you at six.” Harry tilted his head. “But next time, it’s just you and me. I miss our time together.”

Dexter’s own smile soon spread across his face. It had been fifteen days thirteen hours and six minutes since his last kill. He needed another.

“Of course Harry.” 


End file.
